


Don't Let Me Freeze

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, Hanukkah, M/M, Meet-Cute, They love hanukkah sweaters okay?, Warning: the author is not Jewish and doesn't have a complex grasp of the customs, eight nights of sterek, kind of, so have some hanukkah sweaters, sterek8nights, there is too many ugly christmas sweater things, tw kate argent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: It's the first night of Hanukkah and Stiles bumps into another Jewish boy on his way to study for exams. He thought they were hitting it off but he might have misread since the guy just disappeared....There are exams to study for and a holiday to spend with his pops in a couple days, the world goes on and Stiles mourns the loss of a cute boy in a Hanukkah sweater.Until he bumps into that same man back in Beacon Hills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm three hours late, but Happy Hanukkah gals and pals! Here is my First Night of Hanukkah drabble! I'm going to make all eight drabbles be for one story so they'll all be right here!  
> Warning: I don't really know much about the Hanukkah traditions and I have way too many exams (and my nephew being born today) to do proper research, so if anything doesn't fit or goes against what you'd do just let me know! If you don't feel comfortable commenting it you can always [message me on tumblr](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> Hope you all like it!

Stiles sighed into his coffee, holding the warm cup more than actually drinking the scalding liquid inside. The slate gray scarf around his neck did nothing to stop his eyes and nose running from the sharp ice cold wind. Stiles was pretty sure that there was a law that forbid three exams on one day. The life of a pre-law criminal justice major was full of wishing he wrote laws against how hard his classes were. The end of Stiles’ fifth semester at NYU was just two days away, after spending Hanukkah with his father, he could finally, blissfully return to his warm apartment and not leave it again until mid-January. 

He was so busy day dreaming about all the video games he’d get to play that he didn’t see the wall in front of him. 

“Oof!” Stiles grunted, stepping back to rub at his nose. 

“Are you alright?” A mysterious, deep and welcoming like molasses, voice asked nearby. 

Stiles was instantly mortified that someone had seen him run into a stupid, soft wall but managed to mumble a, “Yeah, this wall came out of nowhere.” as he rubbed the water out of his eyes again. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you because of the wind. My eyes will never adjust to this piercing wind.” The voice replied, from the wall. 

Stiles jumped back, only now realizing it wasn’t a wall, but a whole ass person he had run into. 

“Oh jeez. It’s really my bad. I couldn’t see either.” Stiles apologized, his hands flailing out into the space between them. 

He finally looked up into the face of the man he’d called a wall. He was beautiful and just as bundled as Stiles was, which was somehow impossibly adorable on such a big man. 

“My name’s Derek. I’m just a California kid who hates the cold.” The man said with a chuckle, his hand reaching out to shake one of Stiles’, the heat radiating from that hand was overwhelming and Stiles’ might have had to fight himself to not leap onto the man. 

“You can call me Stiles. I’m from California too, isn’t that a funny coincidence? Northern California actually!” Stiles beamed up at the man, genuinely excited to meet someone from California. 

Stiles continued his happy chatter instead of letting Derek respond. 

“Oh! I love your sweater! I’m wearing my first night of  Chanukah sweater too! My Nan knitted it for my Ma!” Stiles pulled back his jacket to reveal a gray hand knitted sweater with a golden menorah surrounded by blue hearts.

When he looked up again the beautiful man, Derek, was gone, and Stiles was left confused and late for his study session at the library. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek doesn't handle attention very well these days

“Laura what do I do?” The words ripped out of Derek's throat between gasps. 

With each panicked breath in he was drowned in the scent of garbage and human refuse, and each breath out brought him gasping harder despite that. 

“Derek you have to calm down. You're safe. We wouldn't have let hunters follow you out there. The Jones’ have assured us that there are no hunters in the vicinity. They are too close minded to see that we aren't just animals in the wilderness. They would never look for a wolf in an urban metropolis.” The sound of his older sister's voice was almost enough to soothe him, his wolf relishing the calming waves he was receiving from his pack bonds. He knew Laura had immediately alerted the pack to his distress, if they hadn't felt his panic to start with that is. 

Her words made sense. Peter had done this for years, bouncing from bustling city to bustling city and not once having a run in with hunters. Peter hadn't been targeted by one when he was fourteen though. Peter wasn't held back by the fear that everyone who smiled at him was trying to manipulate him. Peter didn't flinch every time curly blonde women looked at him. No one could understand his panic or his traumas, but they all supported him through them. 

Pack was strength after all, and his pack had risen up and surrounded him with love and acceptance the light of his shame. 

“I need Peter.” Derek whined high and sharp to his own ears. 

“Hello pup.” Peter's smooth obnoxious voice instantly started to calm him. 

“I met a boy.” 

“And?”

“He said he was from Northern California too.” 

A sarcastic huff preceded Peter's next response, “Fifteen point Thirty-eight million people live in Northern California.”

“But he said he was Jewish too.”

“And?”

“And it's too many coincidences! Peter I'm not crazy!” Derek sure sounded crazy as he shouted into the microphone of his cellphone while crouching behind a dumpster in the middle of the day.

“No. You're not crazy. You've never been crazy.” Peter's voice was no longer goading but stern.

“Then tell me what's happening.”

“You are scared this new cute boy is trying to harm you. And you might be right. But isn't it worth it to try to get to know someone? You need friends pup.” Peter's voice was soft and hopeful as he finished his plea. 

“I'm scared.”

“I am too. But I trust you. And I trust your instincts.” 

Derek heaved one last deep stuttering breath before relaxing completely against the stained dumpster. 

“I don't. But I do trust you, uncle. If I see him again I'll try.” 

“That's all we could ever ask from you sweet boy.” Were Peter's parting words. 

Derek didn't know if he'd ever see the cute boy again but he thought he knew where to look tomorrow night after his exam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: latkes, matzo ball soup, challah oh my!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day and a half later!

Weiss Kosher Bakery was one of New York’s best Jewish bakeries and the closest one to campus. Stiles sometimes stopped in for some coffee and cookies while he studied; it was less crowded than the coffee shops and smelled like his memories of his mom and Nan. 

It was the third night of Chanukah so of course the shop was slammed, but the owner and his family still managed to yell, “Welcome back Stiles!” as he entered

Stiles smiled to himself as he crossed the store and noticed his table had a little card on it that read, “Reserved for Stiles” 

This family really was too good to him, it made his chest tighten and eyes prickle with tears every time. 

Stiles settled into the table quickly and pulled out his books. He had one more exam tomorrow morning and then he could spend the remainder of Chanukah with his father back in Beacon Hills, the thought brought another smile to his face. He hadn’t been home since Yom Kippur, three months ago, and he missed his father something fierce. 

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts when two steaming cups of coffee and a small plate of cookies was placed on his table by very manly hands. Stiles blinked up at the man confused, because he hadn’t had a second to order yet. 

“Hi. I’m sorry about the other day.” Derek, the mysterious and gorgeous man from two days ago, said bashfully, his face reddening. 

Stiles’ brain was quickly running passed the present and straight to the list of seventy-six reasons the hot man had disappeared that Stiles had mentally constructed, “Oh? Oh! No problem man! Here, sit if you want!” 

Stiles swiped his papers into one large pile instead of the wide fan they had been in and smiled at Derek brightly.

“I didn’t really catch your name the other day.” Derek said with a wince. 

Stiles laughed before replying, “Most people don’t actually hear me when I say it anyways, so no problem, _ Derek.” _ a wink was sent Derek’s way before Stiles continued, “You can call me Stiles. Stiles Stilinski!” 

“Nice to meet you again, Stiles.” 

“So, tell me about yourself while I stuff my face with these fantastic cookies.” Stiles insisted cheekily. 

Derek chuckled before telling the younger man about his baseball scholarship and his history major. 

Stiles smiled and nodded along as the two chatted about their interests, his notes slowly becoming more compacted and less noticed. 

Stiles would gladly push off studying if it meant he could talk to Derek. He had never met a man like him before, so angry and intimidating at first glance and yet so soft and welcoming on second. Stiles’ chest was getting warmer by the minute and if he continued on this path he knew his heart might burst. Stilinski men didn’t do casual or light hearted, and he hoped that Derek didn’t either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, my nephew was born AND its finals so I've been crazy busy. I am 100% going to get all 8 parts of this done but probably not before tomorrow night. Sorry about that!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's pov!

Derek had taken a day to settle his nerves before finally pushing passed them and going out to where he was sure a Jewish NYU student on Chanukah would be, Weiss Kosher Bakery. Derek loitered inside the store with a cup of tea and a plate of Rugelach waiting to see if the younger man would stop by for some holiday treats for an hour before he finally caught sight of messy brown hair and pale freckled skin. He was so excited gathering his jacket and packing up his school things he didn’t hear what the family behind the counter shouted as the man entered, but it didn’t matter because the cute, maybe dangerous man was here finally.  
He watched as the man sat at the reserved table with a smile and started to settle. If he had his own table then he probably had an order they has memorized so Derek took a chance and approached the register.  
With his new tea, the other man's coffee, and a fresh order of cookies Derek approached the man while he studied.  
Derek smiled to himself as he left the bakery with Stiles’ number safely in his contact list and his scent forever saved in Dereks brain.  
Stiles smelled good. He smelled like the Preserve and a wildness Derek couldn't name, which didn't make sense because there was no way Stiles had ever been to the Preserve.  
The innocent boy in him was already smitten by the human, but the wolf and the traumatized man in him still remembered blonde hair and sharp smiles.  
Derek shook his head and cast the thought away irritatedly, he couldn't let the past ruin his life.  
Thoughts of Kate trying to corrupt and seduce him plagued his mind, despite his best attempts to fight them off, while he packed his bags for Beacon Hills. Derek's plane left the next morning at six meaning he had to be at the airport at three if he had any hopes of catching it.  
-  
Beacon Hills was just as faux small town-y as it always was which instantly brought a smile to Derek's face. He snapped a pic of one of the coffee shops that was decorated for the holidays and sent it to Stiles as heade his way to his family home in the Preserve.  
He and Stiles had been casually chatting since they'd exchanged numbers and Derek was beginning to expect the multiple pings of Stiles back to back texts.  
We have one of those in my hometown too!  
I didn't know they were a chain!!  
I love Christmas lights!!!  
Stiles’ rapid fire replies made Derek smile wider before he glanced at one of the free newspaper stands that depicted an older man in a police officer's uniform shaking hands with the mayor. The title of the article read in large bold letters, “John Stilinski: Once a Hero, Twice a Sheriff”.  
Two coincidences were one thing, but three were undeniably not something to shrug off.  
Derek ran back to his car, ending his stroll down main Street, while debating with himself about how common a last name like Stilinski could be in Northern California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes huh


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both in beacon hills!!!

Stiles hadn’t gotten a response from Derek since earlier that morning but that was understandable since he knew the older man was home with his family. Stiles shrugged it off and finished his packing before rushing to the airport, late like usual.

His father met him at the airport with a crushing hug and a watery smile, kissing his hebrew name into Stiles’ hair. He’d missed his pops more than he’d thought if the tears that fell down his face were any indication. 

“You’ve met someone.” 

Stiles’ face spasmed, his limbs flailing out in shock as his mind raced with the possible clues he could’ve given away to his detective father. 

“It was the phone wasn’t it?” Stiles’ shoulders slumped knowing he needed to work on not giving so much away with his body language. 

“No, son. It was your whole aura.” The sheriff said it with absolutely no mirth to indicate he was joking. 

Stiles choked on his spit, again. 

“Geez dad what in the world are you talking about? Since when do we believe in the power of auras, much less know how to read them?” Stiles always included himself in his father’s beliefs, if his father believed in little magical sprites or werewolves howling at the moon then Stiles wasn’t going to invalidate him. 

“I’ve been seeing a psychic. Well shucks doesn’t that just sound crazy?” The sheriff laughed at his own lunacy. 

“Well what do they say?” 

“He says my son will do great things, but he will have his entire world view flipped on its head before he can step onto that path.” Again his father was serious where Stiles expected humor. 

“Well, College was a world view change so maybe that’s it? Or maybe my first case will be extremely gruesome but I’ll leave it a super smart, unfazed detective!” Stiles’ imagination always ran a little too quickly for some people’s taste, but his father just smiled and nodded along. 

“He said it would happen this Chanukah son. I don’t think I’m ready for your world to flip on its head yet. You’re still so young.” There was real worry in his father’s voice and his body language was loud and clear on the same emotion. 

“I’ll be fine, pops. You know me, I always bounce back! Whether it’s heartbreak, bad grades, or broken bones, I’m always good to go in the end!” 

“That is not comforting, son.” 

The rest of the drive North from Sacramento was full of laughter and contentment. It wasn’t until Stiles was putting his bag down on his bed that his father’s curiosity caught back up to them. 

“What’s their name, Stiles?”

A defeated sigh. 

“Derek. Now before you start planning our wedding we’ve only been talking for a day. One day, dad!” 

The sheriff hummed as he bumped his hip into the door frame. 

“What?” 

He tapped his thumb against his bottom lip. 

“What!” 

Another hum. 

Stiles mumbled exasperatedly “Leonard Cohen protect me.” before groaning, “Father speak your piece or get out of my space with your loud thoughts!” 

“I’m hungry. Let’s go to the diner.” 

Stiles’ loud faux-irritated groan followed his father down the hallway, but when he reached the bottom of the stairs Stiles was behind him with a grin on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: Panic, fear, and joy?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack love <3 <3

“Der they are just regular people.” 

“You can’t be sure!” 

“I can be sure my darling nephew.”

Derek lifted his head to stare into Peter’s preternaturally blue eyes and his voice slipped out like a whisper, “Please, Peter.” 

Derek knew that some part of Peter blamed himself for Derek’s sexual assault, even though Derek had never put the blame on anyone but Kate, and himself in those dark moments at the beginning. She had told him she loved him but because of her age his family wouldn’t approve, so he couldn’t introduce them. The only thing that had saved his virginity and probably his future sex life was that Derek was and always would need his family’s approval of someone he loved. If he couldn’t share his family with someone, he didn’t want to share his body with them. That had enraged Kate, causing her to strike out and almost kill him with a wolfsbane knife he hadn’t noticed she kept in her boot. He’d howled as loud as he could while he ran from her and Peter, his mother, and his big sister had been there fast enough to save him and restrain Kate until the rest of the pack had made it and taken her to the Argents and demanded a tribunal hearing. Derek hadn’t left his room until after the tribunal hearing, he stay hidden in the pack house for weeks after even that. It had been revealed that seducing Derek was only supposed to be step one of her plan to kill the Hale pack. 

That had been a dark time for the entire pack. Derek has had partners in New York with little to no problem, and yet here he was, a panicky mess in his uncle’s room surrounded by his sisters and his parents. 

“Laura could you lay with me while Peter’s gone?” Derek hated how soft his voice was but he hated being stared at by everyone much more. 

“Sure Der. Do you want Cora to be big spoon or little spoon?” 

“I want to be the big spoon, I hate when you guys put me in the middle!” 

“Cora there’s no need to yell. Get under the cover, and remember to play with his hair so he’ll stop pouting and go to sleep.” His mother’s voice as a balm on his nerves, even if he didn’t think he was pouting, and he certainly didn’t need his little sister to hold him.

But he said nothing as Cora’s long muscled form slid behind him and Laura’s short bulky form slipped in front. 

Derek needed his pack, but more importantly he needed his sisters, on of whom was currently seven months pregnant. Derek splayed his fingers out across Laura’s belly and quietly soaked in the four heartbeats he could feel against him. 

“Well he is delicious, I’ll give you that nephew.” 

Derek’s eyes shot open, Laura’s growl the only thing stopping him from shooting out of the bed to see what Peter had found out. 

“Peter, spill. Derek, stay.” 

Both men huffed a quick breath of laughter at their future alpha’s grumpiness. 

“Or we could all be quiet and sleep some more.” Cora whined from behind him. 

“Well since you lot are currently in my bed I believe I am welcome to speak all I like.” Peter was a dick at the best of times. 

“What’d you find out?” his voice was a croak in the dark of the room. 

“I found out the Stilinski’s have been here since the forties, and his mother’s family even longer. Sheriff Stilinski isn’t in the know per-se but the man knows something is different about Beacon Hills. He has a file titled “I’m going crazy” in his desk full of cases going back fifty years that aren’t normal. I smelled no wolfsbane, nor mountain ash anywhere near his home or his desk at the station, though some of the deputies were carrying that nasty mistletoe spray Christopher Argent makes so that’s something to address later. Stiles is a pre-law criminal justice major meaning he’s smart and values justice like his father does, I actually voted for the man last election. Stiles’ mother died when he was eight from illness but Stiles has been tested and the tests came back negative for the disease. He and his father are practically inseparable which bodes well for your relationship seeing as you are currently glued to your sisters at the moment.” Peter finished his monologue with an arched brow and a smirk. 

“So it really is a coincidence we are both Jewish, from Beacon Hills, and going to NYU?” 

Peter’s cocky smirk morphed into a sincere smile, “My sweet boy there are roughly four million Jews in America, most of which live in San Francisco or New York. NYU is an excellent school and would make sense if he plans to get his law degree from New York University Law School. It is remarkable you found each other, but it was not on purpose.” 

Derek heaved a stuttering breath and nodded. 

“Now, pups get out of my bed or scoot over.” 

Laura was the only one to move and it was with a loud groan as she lifted herself from the bed and walked slowly out the door. She didn’t have to explain why she left because they all knew not to get between a pregnant woman and her special pillow. Peter grin at her as she left before he took her spot on the bed, laying on his back so that Derek could curl in against his uncle’s side. 

“Thank you, Uncle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: a third chance at a first impression


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rut row raggy

“Dad don’t do anything but that’s the guy that followed us yesterday. Remember how I told you your file cabinet had been picked open?” 

“Yes I remember that you tried to break into my file cabinet but the lock was too loose to not have been broken into before.” 

Stiles glanced over his shoulder and made eye contact with the man who was laughing as if he’d actually heard Stiles talk about him, which didn’t make sense. 

“That’s Peter Hale. He’s just like that son.” The sheriff turned and waved at the man that was stalking them like it was just another Saturday. 

“Oh look, there’s the rest of the Hales. Fine folk there, son. You should think about asking one of Talia’s younger kids to the New Year’s party at the station, they’re both about your age and you always look so bored by yourself.” 

Stiles groaned from embarrassment, and was pretty sure he heard a low chuckle behind them that must mean Peter Hale was still eavesdropping. Stiles turned and glared at the smirking man. 

When Stiles turned back to look for the youngest Hale siblings he saw the same sweater he’d run face first into only a handful of days ago. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. 

“No. It can’t be.” 

“What’s wrong Stiles?” 

“DEREK” Stiles had never had a shameful bone in his body and it worked in his favor in moments like these. 

Derek’s head snapped up and looked directly at him from across the market square. His face looked guilty which instantly let Stiles know his suspicions were correct, Peter Hale had been stalking Stiles and his father. He was scoping out Derek’s new love interest and reporting his findings back to the family so they could judge Stiles before he and Derek could even go on a date. Or worse maybe Derek told Peter to spy on Stiles because he wanted to find some secret way into Stiles’ life. Either way Stiles was fiery pissed. 

Stiles spun around and approached Peter Hale angrily, “You can stop spying on me for your family or for Derek I don’t care. If any of you wanted to know things about me you could have just asked.” 

Peter’s unbothered face was only making Stiles angrier, but he could push it down. Until Peter said, “Delicious with a temper, just my type.” 

Stiles had never hit another person on his own behalf before but punching Peter in his smug mouth felt so good, until it didn’t. 

“Your hand is broken.”

“Choke on it.” Stiles hissed the words through tear filled eyes as he held his limp hand close to his chest. 

Peter only laughed. 

-

Stiles ignored the messages and phone calls from Derek that were blowing up his phone. His hand was broken in three places from punching Derek’s uncle, he didn’t want to hear the man yell at him or call him a freak. 

Stiles continued moping in his bedroom until someone was opening his window and stepping into his room. The comotion had Stiles up and across the room clutching his bat with his one good hand. 

“You sure are a fighter, huh?” Derek’s honey warm amused voice made Stiles relax before he remembered he was mad at the handsome man.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles demanded. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you we both lived in Beacon Hills the minute I found out.” 

“And?”

“And I shouldn’t have asked my uncle to make sure you weren’t a stalker.” Stiles squinted at the larger man.

“You made your uncle stalk me to prove I wasn’t a stalker? Thats ass backwards my guy.” 

Derek looked down, “I know. I’m sorry.” 

Derek took a deep breath before continuing, “When I was a teenager an older woman targeted me to get to my family. We had too many coincidences. An accidental meet, too many things in common, same home town, it all added up to suspicious and I freaked out.” 

Stiles felt the sincerity in his words and felt his own heart stutter at the admission. 

“I had no idea who you were until today. I didn’t even know your last name.” Stiles said earnestly stepping closer to the man. 

“I know that now. I really am sorry Stiles.” Derek moved his hand slowly to cup Stiles’ face in case he wanted to step away. 

Stiles was the first to close the gap and seal their lips with a kiss. 

The kiss steadily grew more heated as the men made their way to the bed, Stiles used his good hand to gently tug at Derek’s hair. 

Stiles pulled away to jokingly say, “Dude did you just rumble at me? What was th-”

Suddenly Stiles’ foot was tangled by a loose cord and he was falling back onto his bed. He landed on his broken hand eliciting a sharp cry of pain and had Derek rushing to his side. Before either of them could do anything Stiles’ father was kicking the door in with his gun drawn. 

“Stiles are you okay?” The sheriff shouted as he entered the room. 

“Holy fuck dad yeah we’re fine! I just tripped!” Stiles’ words fell on deaf ears because the sheriff was staring at Derek’s heaving back. 

“Uh Derek?” 

“Stiles.” it came out in a deep growl.

“Derek look at me.” 

When the older man did finally look at Stiles his teeth were sharp and his eyes a supernatural blue. 

“I fucking knew it!” 

“Dad, language! Derek come back!” but it was too late, before either stilinski could get answers Derek was out the window and running into the woods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: who knows tbh


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Here's the end! Hope you like it!

It took a few hours for Stiles to come to terms with what his father had pieced together in a file ridiculously called “I’m going crazy”. He’d added a little arrow between “I’m” and “going” and added the word “not”, which made Stiles laugh despite having his mind blown by the fies contents. 

“I’m telling you son I don’t think it’s just the Hales out there.” 

“Well obvious it can’t just be the Hales, if supernatural things exist it’s got to be a world wide occurrence.” 

“Don’t talk to me like that. I figured it out, Stiles! I figured it out!” 

Stiles had smiled and hugged his father in response.

“Some of these things aren’t just blurry pictures or unusual animal tracks, they’re brutal murders. The Hales don’t have a single mark against their social or permanent record, do you think they could really do these things?” Stiles seriously hoped not since he was crushing pretty hard on one of the Hales. 

The sheriff immediately shook his head, “No. The Hales are fine folk, hell half of them are either in my station or in City Hall.” 

“Then it looks like you need to talk to Mayor Hale.” 

His father nodded and made the phone call. 

-

Even though it was the last night of Hanukkah and the Stilinski men should be spending it together they both knew that once a mystery was presented they had to follow it to its conclusion. They kissed each other goodbye and headed out to each meet a Hale with a lot of explaining to do. 

“Derek! Please come out and talk to me!” 

“Derek it’s freezing out here and I’m a fragile human!” 

The door finally opened, but it wasn’t Derek that stepped out. 

“Holy shit Cora Hale! I know you! Oh my god how did I not put those pieces together before now?” Stiles tugged at his scarf frustratedly. 

“Because you were always stuck up McCall’s asshole. You’ve seen my brother before now too, idiot.” Cora’s words were short but not angry, she seemed more amused with everyone’s panic. 

“Oh yeah I forgot you were a dick. So are you a superhuman too?” 

His question was answered by golden eyes and a clawed middle finger as Cora walked past him and down the stairs to her car. 

“Fucking sweet.” Stiles mumbled as he wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and turned back to the door.

Derek was standing in the doorway looking like a kicked puppy, even though he startled a curse out of Stiles with his presence. 

“Hey. I’m sorry my dad and I freaked out last night. I have some questions if you don’t mind answering them.” Stiles tried to plead with his eyes but he was pretty sure he just looked like an owl. 

“Come on in.” Derek sounded so resigned it broke Stiles’ heart. 

They sat down at a huge worn dinner table that could easily seat twenty people and Stiles had to fight the urge to reach across and hold Derek’s hand. 

“What do you want to know?” Derek winced even as he was trying to be accommodating. 

“So I know you growl and rumble, have glow-y eyes, claws, and fangs. That makes you like what, a werewolf?” 

Derek nodded once. 

“Okay. Werewolf. Okay. co-co-co-cool. I can deal with that. So like every full moon you turn into a wolf?” 

Derek sighed before answering, “No. I just extra abilities and on full moons I get restless.” 

Stiles tried not to make Derek feel like he was an animal in a zoo exhibit but he needed to see it for himself, “Can you shift or turn or whatever you did last night again?”

Derek winced again as if the reminder of his slip up was physically painful before relaxing his shoulders and shifting. Stiles watched avidly as Derek’s face shifted and morphed into something other. 

“You can shift back. Thank you for letting me see.” 

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Stiles sighed loudly. 

“Well we’ve had three horrible meets, but that second one in the bakery was really nice. And you’re really cute. And even better you’re from my hometown and you like your family and my dad likes your family and thats really important to me. And I went to school with your sister and she’s such an asshole but I like her. And I’m not saying we should run away and get hitched but I think it would be just plain dumb if we ignored the obvious chemistry and shared attraction we have. So will you please let me take you on a date?” The words rushed out of Stiles in an uncomfortable wave. 

Derek’s face told a thousand emotions before it finally settled on shy and pleased. He smiled a small adorable smile and nodded before finally speaking, “I would like that.” 

-

That was the craziest Hanukkah Stiles, Derek, and their families ever had, but they all left that lat night happier and more free than they had ever been before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a happy Hanukkah and that you all have a wonderful rest of the year! Thank you for reading my little story and I'm sorry I didn't get it finished on time :sob:

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out the tumblr post with an edit!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/180748800413/dont-let-me-freeze)


End file.
